


Worst idea ever 2

by Lady_Atena



Series: Di gocce di pioggia salate [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: Quando Xanxus decide di testare l'amante che Squalo ha scelto.(O che lui l'ha obbligato a scegliere)





	Worst idea ever 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milady_Silvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/gifts).



La fiamma delle candele illumina in penombra la camera da letto, riflettendosi nelle iridi rosso sangue di Xanxus.  
Xanxus socchiude gli occhi e sposta lo sguardo da Takeshi a Squalo. Squalo alza la protesi dimenando la spada davanti al volto.  
" **Voooooii**! Non guardare me, stronzo di un Boss! Hai voluto tu mi prendessi un amante!" sbotta.  
Takeshi ridacchia incrociando le braccia dietro la testa, passando lo sguardo tra Squalo e Xanxus con un sorriso divertito.  
"Su, su! Non serve prenderla in questo modo!".  
Xanxus si volta con un movimento secco, facendo ondeggiare la casacca da Boss dei Varia. La fiamma del candelabro sul tavolo di fianco a lui trema e Squalo abbassa di scatto la lama stringendo i denti.  
Quel bastardo sta davvero considerando l'idea.  
Xanxus si siede sul bordo del letto e arcua la schiena in avanti a gambe larghe, le mani intrecciate tra loro.  
"Perché?" chiede, secco.  
Squalo deglutisce e sposta lo sguardo verso Takeshi, stringendo gli occhi perla.  
"Perché vuole morire" sibila.  
Takeshi sorride, e fa scivolare la sacca con la spada di legno dalla spalla sul pavimento. Si avvicina a Xanxus con un movimento repentino, si china e piega il capo. Socchiude le iridi castane, il sorriso appena più melanconico.  
"Non capisco un sacco di cose di Squalo ma una la so. Per avere il suo cuore devo rubare quello del suo Re".  
Squalo dilata gli occhi e digrigna i denti facendo un passo avanti, i capelli argento gli ondeggiano attorno al corpo per la foga del gesto e alza la spada.  
" **VOOOOOOOOIII**! Cosa cazzo -".  
Xanxus alza una mano aperta e Squalo tace con un ringhio. Guarda i due, Takeshi posa le labbra su quelle di Xanxus.  
Squalo abbassa la spada e dilata gli occhi spalancando la bocca vedendo Xanxus succhiare con gentilezza il labbro di Takeshi.  
Takeshi gli lancia un'occhiata, sorride e poggia le mani tra le gambe aperte di Xanxus. Si sporge verso di lui, schiude le labbra e lascia che Xanxus avvolga la sua lingua con la propria. Xanxus gli afferra i capelli, lo strattona più vicino e lo coinvolge in un bacio violento.  
Quando si scostano, è Squalo a essere asante.  
Takeshi ridacchia, si morde il labbro arrossato e scivola in ginocchio. Xanxus inarca un sopracciglio, poggia le mani sul materasso e si piega all'indietro; le maniche larghe della camicia bianca scivolano sulle spalle esponendo una porzione del suo petto.  
Squalo sente la gola secca mentre vede Takeshi leccare i pantaloni di Xanxus all'altezza del cavallo.  
" **Voooooii**! Credete di essere soli?" sbotta, ma ha il tono roco.  
Xanxus gli lancia un'occhiata, Takeshi ridacchia e indica verso di sé con il capo.  
"Beh, accomodati! Lo sai meglio di me, ma ti assicuro che Xanxus è bravo a baciare!" esclama.  
Xanxus emette un basso grugnito, Squalo storce il labbro e si avvicina lateralmente ai due. Xanxus lo afferra per il braccio sano, lo strattona e lo bacia con foga. Takeshi ridacchia, scuote il capo e sbottona i pantaloni a Xanxus.  
"Dovresti provare con del miele. Squalo non è molto dolce, ma con del miele sarebbe fantastico!".  
Squalo gli lancia un'occhiataccia, si siede pesantemente di fianco a Xanxus e stringe gli occhi.  
"Smettila di parlare e vieni a letto, Yamamoto Takeshi!" sbotta.  
Takeshi ride e si sporge a sbottonare anche i pantaloni di Squalo. Xanxus inarca un sopracciglio e Takeshi ride di nuovo.  
"Questa è la mia posizione preferita" si giustifica.  
Poggia le labbra sull'intimo di Xanxus, Squalo sussulta e sente la mano di Takeshi sul proprio. La sente muoversi, e sospira rilassando le spalle lentamente mentre sente il respiro caldo di Xanxus di fianco al suo farsi più roco.  
Takeshi abbassa pantaloni ed intimo ad entrambi fino alle ginocchia, alza il capo a guardarli.  
Squalo sta con le gambe schiuse ed il capo reclinato, la cascata di capelli gli scivola morbidamente lungo il corpo rilassato. Xanxus ha il fiato corto e gli occhi rossi incandescenti, i pugni chiusi sulle lenzuola mentre tende i muscoli pronto a scattare.  
Takeshi sorride.  
Si slaccia i pantaloni e abbassa l'intimo, liberando una mezza erezione.  
"Ehi, Squalo? E adesso?".  
Squalo scuote il capo e solleva la protesi con la spada, apre la bocca per insultare adeguatamente il proprio allievo; ma prima che possa farlo Xanxus sbatte Takeshi sul letto. Il materasso affonda sotto il loro peso e un cuscino cade in terra, mentre Takeshi stringe le braccia attorno al collo di Xanxus.  
Squalo guarda il bacio famelico con desiderio - Takeshi è completamente abbandonato, sovrastato da Xanxus in un modo che è ben oltre il fisico.  
Lo vuole anche lui.  
Sgancia la protesi lasciandola cadere in terra con un tintinnio e raggiunge Takeshi. Appena Xanxus si scosta, tocca a Squalo baciare il giovane con altrettanta foga.  
Takeshi è arrossato, tiene una mano sulla spalla di Xanxus e l'altra tra i capelli di Squalo. Tira indietro il capo per prendere un respiro, sorride e socchiude gli occhi.  
"Questa parte la sapevo!".  
Xanxus arriccia il labbro, afferra una ciocca di capelli di Squalo e lo strattona contro di sé. Squalo gli ringhia contro, gli tira una gomitata contro il petto seminudo e si lascia coinvolgere in un nuovo bacio. Takeshi li guarda, allarga le gambe e si puntella con i gomiti.  
Xanxus si scosta, sogghigna cattivo stringendo gli occhi rossi.  
"Insegniamo al tuo allievo qualcosa di nuovo" sibila, caldo.  
Squalo rotea gli occhi e si mette a gattoni con l'unico braccio ben teso, guarda Takeshi sotto di sé; che gli stringe i fianchi muscolosi con le gambe. Xanxus si mette in ginocchio, poggia le mani ai lati della testa di Takeshi e, con un movimento fluido dei fianchi, penetra Squalo; che geme spingendo avanti il bacino ed affondando con le ginocchia nel materasso.  
Takeshi si sporge verso l'alto, si morde il labbro e quando Xanxus spinge di nuovo contro Squalo; il giovane si lascia penetrare con un movimento brusco.  
Squalo ansima e lo bacia - sa che il dolore è forte - ma Takeshi si rilassa completamente sotto di loro.  
Xanxus si china, si intromette di prepotenza nel loro bacio mentre si spinge avanti e indietro; puntellando con le ginocchia sul materasso. Takeshi afferra una ciocca mora di Xanxus, si tiene alla spalla mutilata di Squalo ed inizia a muovere il bacino verso di loro.  
Squalo geme, asseconda le spinte di uno e dell'altro, intrappolato tra i due corpi abbronzati e sudati che sfregano contro il suo.  
Xanxus ansima, e sembra ringhiare. Lecca il collo di Squalo e poi morde le labbra di Takeshi, spinge senza tregua chino in avanti; il suo petto coperto dalla camicia bianca aperta e sudata aderisce alla schiena di Squalo.  
Takeshi stringe più forte i fianchi di Squalo con le gambe muscolose, gli afferra la spalla mutilata e prosegue a spingersi con il capo gettato all'indietro; i capelli castani sudati gli solleticano la pelle tesa.  
Squalo chiude gli occhi, il braccio sano gli cede sotto le spinte dei due mori e ricade su Takeshi; venendo contro la maglia azzurra del giovane con un ansito caldo. Takeshi gli stringe i fianchi fino ad arrossare la pelle candida, geme con forza venendo a propria volta, ed il suo seme macchia la divisa da Varia di Squalo; per metà sfatta. Xanxus ringhia, stringe con forza i capelli di Squalo e spinge ancora due volte prima di venire anche lui. Rotola di lato, cadendo pigramente tra alcuni cuscini viola. Squalo si sfila da Takeshi e scivola di fianco al proprio Boss. Takeshi prende un respiro, prima di rotolare di pancia. Li guarda di sottecchi, sorride arrossato e con i capelli scopigliati.  
"Devi ammetterlo", dice, con tono ancora roco, "è stata la migliore idea di sempre".  
Xanxus lancia un'occhiata ad entrambi, sogghigna e si poggia il braccio sugli occhi. Squalo scuote il capo, emette un basso sospiro e grugnisce.  
Ha paura che Xanxus sia pieno di pessime idee simili.  
(E, in tutta onestà, meno male)

**Author's Note:**

> Perché fare un triangolo amoroso, quando puoi fare una threesome?  
> Quindi, una XS80. Ovvero, due delle mie OTP in una.


End file.
